


月桂与星舟 総集编

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: 月与大地的诗行 Poetry of Moon and Terra [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Summary: 风流倜傥的画家公主被父王引诱的故事。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: 月与大地的诗行 Poetry of Moon and Terra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827043
Kudos: 1





	月桂与星舟 総集编

石灰灯

# α

月桂与星舟 α 牲畜动力时代

我是桂舟，生于堇青石王三年。

今年我十六岁，是月国惟一的公主。我最喜欢的事情是画画。

每次我和母亲说起画画，母亲总说她有个不幸的双胞胎姐姐，十九年前回天家了，曾是驰名海内的绘画大师。当时连月外诸国的权贵们都争购她的画。

母亲的姐姐是前朝的皇后，死于我父亲发动的政变。我父亲是前朝月皇的兄长，曾因为额前没有月印而

被家族驱逐，在此期间，他旅行至群星深处三十余年。最终，他乘舟而来，隐姓埋名，回到了大地上的月国。

归来十年有余之际，他已经当上了宰相。

那年夏至，他让太阳升起，世代由此改换，他自封为堇青石王。

父亲和他弟弟的样貌，一眼看去非常不一样。

悯国皇帝是银白色头发，蓝色眼睛 ; 我父亲是黑色头发，深红色眼睛。

但是他们都皮肤雪白，秀丽的容貌也相似。悯国是个大眼睛的男人。

而我父亲的眼睛要小一些，脸也要小一些。

我没有见过我的叔叔悯国，这个道理很简单：因为我出生的时候悯国末年已经过去三年了。

我的小叔叔云国也死于那个时期。

至于我两位叔叔的儿女们，我也未曾谋面。

并及我的祖辈，他们的人生都结束在三四十年前。

我是父亲的独女，然而他对我并不算很关心，也不算全然忽视。

他对母亲也没有达到深爱的程度。

父亲勤于朝政，和他关系最亲密的人是宰相龙树。龙树是个和蔼可亲、俊逸潇洒的家伙，身出南镜都

伯爵家族。和我父亲在东镜都的辰山学校同窗七八年，在同一个班上课，同一套寝室睡觉。

龙树挺喜欢我。但是在小的时候，他每次见到我， 他那看着我的眉眼之间却常带哀愁——见到我，先是喜笑， 然后就转为哀愁。

我知道父亲和龙树之间有许多我不曾知道的往事。我猜，他可能是在想，小公主这么美丽，日后的路

却迟早会很难。

如果我不出什么意外，而且父母不再生育，那么我就会是女王。月国历史上第一位女性统治者——除了远古的日光神。

我流着月神和星神的血，不会老，十分长寿，但是会死。

父亲还将统治月国许多许多年。我还可以做很久很久的公主，不用负什么责任，只需要保持大致上端庄得体的形象，不搞什么负面大新闻，除此之外，活得开心就好。父母亲对我仅有的具体要求，就是不要给皇室和月国丢人。

然而，然而。父亲终究会死。我的丈夫会是谁，这也是个问题。

母亲是前大祭司，月神会解散以后，她也就不再占卜， 很少跳舞，穿着普通上流社会女人那种款式的衣服，而不再穿大祭司的衣服。区别只是她可以叫染织匠人或者裁缝在衣服上面装饰上皇家的纹章。

所以说，再祈盼从星辰之中能来一位王子，也是不太可能。

我想过，只能从月外诸国的王室或者我国的贵族—— 不过这还没有先例，考虑我丈夫的人选了。

但是，这件事情还很远。因为从先代的例子来看， 各位月皇结婚都很晚。

而现今月外诸国的王子们，不出意外，都会比我死得早。

虽说是这样，去考虑到意外情况，也是有必要的。自十岁起，我就开始关心月外诸国皇室成员的情况，

以备不时之需。

可悲的是，就算我了解了这些，我也终究不是个外交家。

从十岁起，父亲安排采切教我画画。采切每个星期来三个早上。

采切有一次跟我说，父亲叫他不要对我要求太严苛， 能学到多少是多少，一切随缘。我听了这话，感觉不太高兴，从此以后尽自己所能地去努力学画画。采切十分欣喜， 常常循循善诱，并且温柔地鼓励我。

十四岁以后，我每天跟着采切学画。我十七岁出师， 又进入西镜的画家联盟交流学习。

不到十年，我就成了闻名西镜都的画家。

三十岁左右，我就已经是声名远扬的大艺术家了。我出名太早，家世显赫，诸事顺利。

但是父亲依旧让我感到——他觉得我可有可无。他不会鼓励我，也很少夸奖我。

他美丽的面容十分苍白冷峻，皮肤紧绷，他整日忙碌， 不会让我感到哪怕是一点慈祥和温柔。

多年以后我回想起这一段往事，毕竟他那时候还是个年轻人。非常非常年轻，人生的重大转折还没有过去多久，刚刚登上权力的宝座，也刚刚失去最爱的人。

他的万丈荣耀，与新鲜的痛苦杂糅在一起。他以冷峻和勤于朝政来掩饰这一切。

而我就更年轻了，是在新的王朝的庇护下成长起来的、不谙世事的公主。

那时候愿意稍微对我敞开心扉、送上关怀的男性长辈，恐怕就只有龙树和采切了。

采切关心我，是因为我天赋异禀，聪慧又美丽，教导公主也将是他值得炫耀一生的经历。毫无疑问，他已经是享誉中外的艺术大师了，如今他会因我而更负盛名。就算王对我要求不高，他还是浑身充满了使命感。当然，我也不负他的期望，努力而且成功。

我感谢采切。没有他就没有今天的我。

至于龙树，我当年觉得他传递给我的感情很复杂， 对我的关心，我也推测不出什么特别合理的缘由。

然而现在想来，也许是他从我身上看见了那个美少女的影子吧。

龙树终身未娶，他有时看我的眼神就像看着他自己的孩子。那是一种类似于常人印象中“慈父”的眼神。

又是喜笑，又是哀愁。他的温柔浩浩荡荡。

我的童年和少女时代说不上有多少忧虑，但在看似幸福的每一天里，我隐约感到身边处处埋藏着秘密。

事实证明，这种预感是对的。

关于父亲的过去，年轻的我并不了解多少。

那时我春风得意，精力旺盛，总是充满了创作的激情。我的仰慕者多如海沙，而我赚的钱，不需要皇室年金就可以维持豪华的生活。

但那时我并不相信爱情。因为在短暂的三十年中， 我没见过什么真诚又长久的爱情。婚姻嘛，都是政治。曲意逢迎、阿谀献媚者，都非常可疑。

我单纯又机警，骄傲又高雅，每天都很开心。我真的觉得我很可爱，很受人欢迎。

直到几百年后，我成熟了很多，有过好几段婚姻， 私生活上也越来越放纵。我依然久负盛名、受人欢迎，过着偶像般的生活。

但是有两个人一直以平常心看待我。那就是我的父亲母亲。

母亲偶尔会和我谈及我的个人生活，我也可以对她撒娇。她支持我做我喜欢而且体面的一切事。

父亲就大大不同。他不会单独来看我，很少和我有肢体接触，话也不多。

我早就不会像还是孩子的时候那样企图去吸引父亲的注意，妄想得到他的宠爱了。

我有我自己的生活。况且父亲对我并不坏。

# β

月桂与星舟β 蒸汽动力时代

你好，我是桂舟公主。

我的父亲是堇青石王，母亲是前大祭司和月舞云袖星羽梦。但是实际上，我父亲的月舞水平是超越母亲一个档次的。

他带起了月舞的最后一个辉煌时代。

这个辉煌时代，最后也是由他亲自打压下去。

父亲是非凡的人。他多才多艺，人生丰富又孤绝。他是天才的月舞师，卓越的学者以及学习者，业余的男娼， 优秀的商人，尚可的画师，和一个难以名状的君王。

他毫不避讳、几次三番地告诉我，他和我母亲之间几乎没有爱情，他们是你情我愿的政治联姻。他们都是相当理性的人，故而互相选择了彼此。

在父亲还没有称王的年岁里，他们就已经是珠联璧合的政治伙伴。纵横捭阖，倾轧杀伐。

我母亲是极具政治才华的。

甚至于远在镜国末年，如今已逝的皇后大师和我母亲就联手扳倒了镜国皇帝，扶悯国上位，假悯国之手授自己为大祭司，间接控制整个国家。

皇后大师秉性比我母亲软弱，也没有我母亲那么爱好权势。诸如丝竹之乐、林泉之趣，足使她别无所求。

我母亲当上大祭司之后，重组宗主祭司团，用她的话来讲，算是一个小控鹤府。

我问她控鹤府是什么。她不说。

总之，身为国家的管理人，他们知道很多谁也不知道的东西，而且从没动过告诉我的念头。

我没有办法。

父亲生得一副好皮相。虽不能说是绝世的美人，但其气势与人格魅力无可比拟。

我有幸能与他拥有相似的容貌。尤其是那艳丽的笑容。小时候父亲还常笑。现在他罕少笑了。

我不知为什么。国家的景况越来越好，他却看起来一日日陷入更深的哀愁。

我感觉有群青色的孤独，写满他的双颊。那群青色的孤独，写满他的双颊。

疲惫又苍凉。凄艳得就像蓝色的鲜血。他一直很安静。他独居，他寡言。

我不知母亲是如何知道他口才极好的。

父亲对我说他以前曾和一位少女相恋。有好几天，他天天唤我来听那个少女的故事。

他讲得很平淡，富有条理。也一如往常毫不避讳。坦率使他显得富有魅力。

大致讲完了那个少女和他的事以后，他问我，你想说什么，你想问什么。

我沉默良久，问道：“为什么没有娶她？”

“我们都知道不可能。所以，大概我死后就能与她相会了。”

“那为什么不自杀？我看你应该是愿意为她牺牲生命的。”

“在合适的时机之前死去，死掉的我只是一具尸体。不会有幽灵与鬼的世界的。”

“她是怎么死的？”

“她是日神。这额前的金饰，就是从前她赠送给我的。” 父亲轻轻丢下这句话。

我过于茫然。脑中一时间竟然无法想到去震惊。毕竟这事实，太过离奇荒僻。 “从现在开始，我要说很无情的话了。

“你不是因爱或者家庭而生，是因维系月国而生。你只是皇嗣，不是通常的、因爱或者家庭而生的一对夫妻的孩子。一旦你失去了这个特殊的地位，你的出生这一事实就会没有任何价值。

“我发过誓，永远不会拥抱你。事实上，我连触碰你的次数都很少。我记得从三年你出生开始，到现在二百余年，不超过五十次。

“记这些事情的次数并无多大意义。但我这一生，总也会执着于一些并无多大意义的事情。

“记忆力是和智慧没有多大关系的。重要的是理解、

思考与整合，这些能力的优秀才标志着某个人具有过人的智慧。

“要解放头脑，它是生来适用于处理，而不是生来适用于贮存。”

父亲淡淡一笑，目光如青空或沧海。他像一个智者。

我见那暗色的眼睛，隐在长窗荫下。我知道他的眼睛是红色的。

与青空沧海都无关。

# γ

月桂与星舟γ 化学动力时代

这么说吧，我叫桂舟。

我出生于堇青石王三年，现年五百余岁。我的人生很丰富。

我是这个时代、惟一的公主。

我的父亲是堇青石王晓山长石·月映国。我的母亲是前大祭司星羽梦·凌雨溪。

所以不知我姓什么。父亲也未曾言明。

“桂舟”是父亲取的。他有一些文学才华，但是作品未曾刊刻。

“桂舟，我想我的东西刊出来也是些灾梨祸枣，你还是把我当个月舞研究家吧。”

母亲也未必很疼爱我。

在我成长的过程中，他们大多数时候只是安详地看着我，如同人类学家观察着他们的田野实验对象。

我永不知他们在想什么。他们像同一个学派里出来的两个不同的学者，但是各做各的研究。

他们的关系称不上亲密，但绝不能算疏远。

他们不像夫妇，也不像朋友。非要说的话，应该像供职于同一个研究机构的事业伙伴，同事或者同僚。

有一日，父亲令使女传唤我至圆宫。

父亲站在环形的回廊间，无论衣着神态，都像霜花般凄冷。惟有那云翳般的黑发看不出冷暖。

他隔着水看我，手持一个银杯。

“桂舟。”他开口，叫出我的名字。

他念起一些章句，四个音为一节，音韵齐整和谐。那些是我所听不懂的。

一会儿他念完了，啖下一小口似是淡酒的东西，又念道：

“鸣声关关的鸟儿，在河洲上。体态美丽温柔的姑娘，绅士喜好去追求。追求她而得不到，就日思夜想。那样的光阴和思念都是悠长的，躺在床上也翻来覆去，难以平静。…………体态美丽温柔的姑娘，以弦乐器邀她做朋友；体态美丽温柔的姑娘，以打击乐器来取悦她。”

他后面这段话，用的是我听得懂的语言。

“贝壳串……与月琴么。”我在他话音落后回话。

“不啊，桂舟。那弦和打击乐器，都是这世间所没有的。”

“那这样的诗歌来自何方？”

父亲微微一笑：“这是星辰之中的诗歌啊。你母亲年少的时候，是要背诵这样的诗的。这诗自神代就流传下来，千古不衰。”

他顿了顿，又说：“桂舟你过来罢。我四望，众水阻隔了道路。

我此生还从未进入过圆宫。

“这水是无穷深，但是在水之中有地道。你左边不远， 花园里有一排铁拱门，栽满了白色的夜明之华，春天了， 应该正在开。从那里走进去吧。”

我在深深花影之中启程。

那隧道的砖石是麻色的，相当干燥，磨得并不十分细腻。

我渐渐拾级而上，升入厅堂的中央。

这里是十分古雅的。保留着镜国晚期的装饰风格。毕竟悯国朝太短，区区十九年，没有形成什么特有的风格。所以即使意图是模仿悯国一朝，那风格也只能称为镜国晚期的风格。

我理解父亲。毕竟谁都会偏爱自己青春的时辰。况到了我们这般岁数，审美趣味多少难免脱节于当代。

身穿古时的衣衫，面画艳丽的妆。

我想他住在这样的宫室里，更容易去追怀那个少女。没有办法在一起，就以日思夜想来模拟已逝的光阴。

也只能这样了。

他很苦。我很好奇他死去那日，那遗言会是什么。

“我来了，父亲。”我走进他的厅堂。

“桂舟，让我把话说快一点，这样我就很难再迟疑了。下面我要说的事情，如果你不能接受，那么我会向你谢罪。因为我扰乱了你平静的生活。”

我点头称是。 “桂舟，我喜欢你。是爱情和性欲上的喜欢。你听

清楚再回答。”

我吓得说不出话。

但是我知道，他是认真的。

我静止了大概一分钟，心惊胆战地把该想的都想完

了。

“要挡你，我是挡不住的。”我回答。这时我的心

脏在胸腔里猛烈地上下搏动，那声音通过骨传导，我自己都听得见，很大声。就像野马不停地尥蹶子，我管不住。

“我不打算强迫你。”

“可是你可以强迫我。”

父亲笑了：“此话当真，嗯？” 我发现我玩不过他。

我保持沉默。他会有一系列办法应对接踵而来的一切问题的，包括我母亲。

那是智商碾压。所以我再说什么也没有意义了。我还有自知之明。

可是我发现我没法拒绝。这已经不是有没有办法的问题。

至于办法——办法不是没有，然而就算我把星树拉出来垫背，父亲要是动真格，也能够在半个月内不声不响完美地弄死星树，事过不留痕，毫不输当年智勇。

就算星树是龙树的后人，就算星树是个相当优秀的首相。

父亲之严酷残忍一面，我心知肚明。

生于斯长于斯，我乃是和平年代的人儿，心地较之当然单纯。

只曲折峥嵘的岁月，才能塑造出堇青石王那样复杂的人格。

可以说——我永不知他的痛苦，享不到他的幸福。

“那这样。你和南琴桢翁离婚，和星树分手吧。很遗憾我不能和你母亲在名义上离婚，但是如果你想，我也会为了你这么做。这都是小事，但是一些惊人的小麻烦。”

我把牙齿叩来叩去多次。心跳渐渐平了。

父亲惨惨淡淡说道：“我知道我十分卑鄙恶劣。但是啊桂舟——那个少女和你大概有 ¼ 的血统是相同的—— 也许这更展现了我的卑劣，可是这世间与她最相似的人就是你了。”

“我不记得前朝有哪位这样的王女。”

“她就是……月昔国啊！”

王上略显激动，说出那个他从未称呼过的名字。

“你的意思是，我母亲祭出的那位公主被你找到了， 而且你和她一起生活了四年左右，最后她显出正体回到了天家你至死再不能见到她了，你居然还一脸从容地和害过她的人结了婚生了我一起统治国家几百年？”

“桂舟，你很聪明。你说的都属实。”

“这只能证明我母亲的政治价值非常大。” 父亲痛苦地点了点头。

“你太孤独了”，我说，“可是我有一时难以克服的心理障碍……”

“你要记住，父亲除了和她那三年多，从没检点过。我三十年换一批使女你是知道的，可是你肯定不知道我稍微开心一点的时候会四个人一起来，四十八手都用过。”

他这话我总觉得言过其实。

“别以为我不知道只要你一困，无论是什么时候都会立马睡觉。你的使女主要是替你干活跑腿的，而且三十年的后期……原谅我不想说下去，你不觉得没意思么。”

我歪嘴，无声地笑了笑。父亲无言。

那不知是第十几代的三个使女三十多岁，个个美得像鹭草一样，能够含英照夜明。

凡人青春易逝。她们美丽柔顺。 我陪着父亲坐到日暮，为他斟茶。

父亲不动，我也不动。

来日我从他口中得知，他去找了母亲，告诉了她今天的事。母亲什么也没说。

她有很多貌美的男仆，每个都长得不像父亲。我依言行事，和桢翁离婚，也向星树告了别。

没什么，旧的男人没了，自然还有新的。就算新的旧的都没有，也不是不能活。

我相信父亲的人品。他不会控制我的。因他有的是别的办法，控制只是一种低级的手段。

他把我当做现人神和活佛。那么，他将崇拜我。然而真正的神佛在现世不存在。

他所有爱的人，都是他理想的具现体。我是一个具现度尚可的。还有具现度极高的和正体，只是已不可求寻。或绝对不可求寻。

那么就让我来抚慰他吧。

因为所有我爱的人，也只是一群部分符合我心中理想的人而已。真正理想的人，世间断然是没有的。

所以我不是她的替代品，我是他理想的替代品。

这不是自我安慰。这是现实，因为世间的人们就是这样相爱的。

就像借尸还魂。

离婚那天晚上，天色薄暮了，天上尽是海蓝色、石瓜色、辛夷色的晚霞。树影在黄昏的天空下是常盘色。

岁晚太寒生，我现在和一切曾经相爱的人为敌。因此，我只有来到圆宫。

我见婆娑树影起舞于晚风中，那形容姿态不似紫藤， 倒像杜鹃花。

而那些蓝湖柏十分寂寥、苍郁古朴，围绕着圆宫， 不为风所动。

风里糅杂着清浅温热的茶香，那温热是因为含着白昼炽日的余温。由于太阳曾经照在那些黄白色的花上。今天也照在那片黄白色的花上。嗟夫明日复明日，明日何其多。

父亲说他喜欢獐耳细辛和番红花。他就是喜欢那些蓝紫色。

可他的花园里，从没有这些蓝紫色的花。

蓝紫色是星月与暮夜，黄白色是太阳与白天。这是多么不同。

春夜很快转凉了。

我没看那些开在铁拱门上黄白色的花，走过地道， 升入圆宫。

父亲坐在那里。

我看见父亲难得挽起了鬓发，绑在脑后。他依然手持银杯，身穿蓝紫色杜鹃花配以晕染葡萄柄银线刺绣滚边的衣裳。

在我印象中，他总穿一些冰凉得像云雾霜雪的衣裳， 鲜少被服这样显得华丽又哀愁的印花长袍。

当然，还是显得虚渺。

因为那样的颜色过于妖娆幻丽。

有时我会怀疑，他到底是不是男性。

可在后面我认识到，无可置疑，他确实是一个男人。使女们开始服侍我们进餐。他没有再碰酒，桌上摆

满杯盘。然后她们皆退下，一个个从我眼前离开，穿过长窗，越过水面，走向北方。

父亲说：“今天我们吃合餐。今后也一样。

“合餐富有魅力之处，乃是会吃到同伴的口水。” 我站在在他身侧，难得脸红。他语气太坦荡，前大

半句也措辞优雅。

我四顾，欲落座。除了他身下的那一把，没看见椅子。我为自己捏了一把汗。我知道他想让我来做什么。

“请稍微挪开一点儿吧，王上。”我低头看着他， 轻声说道。

父亲依言而为。我提起裙摆横坐到他膝上。

他轻轻用左手拢住我的腰。腰上传来细微的触感， 显得相当冷静。

我坐骨外围的皮肤知觉到他坚硬的股骨和柔韧的肌

肉。

他用一只灵活的右手来进食，先我一口，后他一口，

交替而行。

那些缓缓细细的咀嚼声啊，仿佛融进了时间，回忆起来显得无限短又无限长。

我们都毫无语言。不知何时他搂紧了我，低声地告白：

“桂舟是个聪明的孩子，知道不该再叫我父亲。但是像这样叫王上也不行呀，我就允许你叫我以前的名字吧。”

我侧过头凝视着他的眉眼与双颊，叫道：“长石。” 他神色很复杂。

“按照星辰之中的语言，你还是念作 chouseki 吧。悯国年间的古音，我都忘得差不多了。”

我容许他撒这个小小的谎。毕竟我是桂舟，自始至终和那个少女不同。

但是我还是问：“chouseki 这个音不像你和我母亲私下交谈的时候用的语言里的。它来自哪里？”

“在你母亲故乡的东方，在海上有一片连成长串的岛屿，是一个和你母亲故乡不同的国家。这是那里的语言， 和你母亲故乡的语言有不少相似的地方。如果以她故国的语言来读长石这个词，语音是chángshí。那两种语言都 十分复杂的，是那个星辰上最复杂的。但是表达起来都相当美丽，而且富有深意。神奇的是那个大陆国家上的语言，

一旦深入掌握，它又是那星辰上表达起来最简洁有力的。我在你母亲的故国和那个岛国都生活过不少时间，所以我都会。平时为了和你母亲交流方便，都用大陆国家上的。岛国的虽然现在记也记得住，但是真的荒疏了。”

我和父亲都对学术十分痴迷。以至于这种时候，都能语关学术倾心而谈。

所以这时我甚至觉得，我们只是来研讨，只是来彻夜长谈。

或许在这之后，夜色阑珊、情深意浓时，一个长吻也能称作嘴对嘴的吟唱，心与心的交谈了。

于是我停下来，与他共谱唇舌间潮湿的歌曲。

接下来应是身体之间忽疾忽徐、不断加快的节奏了。最快的时候加以光与梦般的高音，倏忽间一下子沉寂，留下不知长短的余韵。也许温柔，也许硬生生的，又空又冷。

我不知道会是哪个，也不知这梦幻般的曲子何时奏

起。

但我心中了然：当朗诵结束时，语言穷尽时；音乐

就奏起了罢。

接下来的事，我不会因为羞怯而脸红。

那脸红只是官能的兴奋罢了。血涌上了脸部的毛细血管，在外显出红色，如此而已。

我尝试着去了解我父亲的想法与动机。

可我知道，他已经认定了我这个幻影，就不会再迟疑。我也就不好去多说什么。言多必失，多说无益。我

做公众人物这么多年，不可能不懂这一道理。他其实已经对我很客气了。

他扶我坐在他的床上，除下我的衣服。他细致地把我剥得不着寸缕。

我真诚地问他：“你见过我这个样子吗？”

他微笑着摇摇头：“就算是赤子，也不曾见过。是我主动回避。”

“在通过我求索快乐的同时，请你记住，我和她终究不同。”我用略显强调的语气告知他。

他郑重又哀伤地点头，拉过我的手背施加之以礼貌又尊敬的亲吻。

“他是王”，我想，“能让他这样施礼的只有神。”

“我说了，我喜欢你。你的魅力我一直清楚，它终使我犯下今天和今后的罪。你可爱的不只是诸如形容躯体之类外表的东西，还有思想、智慧、人格之属内心的东西。你确实与她不同，但我的意思是，无论是只属于你的特质， 还是与她相似的特质，我都十分喜爱。

“但是如果你不与她相似，那么我对你的喜欢可能将永远不会升华成爱情。

“我可能不是爱你。爱是即使牺牲我也要成全你，

而且不一定有占有欲。我是爱她的，我这么多年人生的荒芜足可以证明。至于你，恕我还不至于那样高尚。喜欢是有占有欲的，而且我现在不会选择牺牲我来成全你。

“今后也要好好相处。请多指教。” 他最后一句，像是自言自语。

他没再说什么，轻轻叹一口气，脱下了外套。也一件件除去别的衣物。

阒静之中，他美丽的身体渐次展现在我眼前。

我凝视着他。他的肤色像是葛羹与高岭土的混合体， 或者像致密的本白色冷压纸。

也许是哑光铜版纸。我们裸呈相对。

那修长双腿之间的男物，非同凡品。但是，也没有过于巨大。

他弯下腰来，从地上把我的内裤拎起：“分泌物挺多。不是刚才一下子出来的。是因为最近的南琴，或者还有星树吧。”

我淡静地点头表示承认。

——我想到那物曾在我母亲，以及未曾谋面但能称之为姨表姐或者堂姐的昔国公主的穴里千千万万回进出， 并且我的一部分也是源自于它，我的心情就相当复杂。

我苦笑着伸出手，握住安静的它，大指勾下包皮的一侧，轻触淡色的龟头。

父亲颤了一下，手中拎着的内裤松松地落在了地上。我单手揉搓着它，手指按压着里筋。

它涨大起来，颜色浅黑，表情甚为凶猛。我低头凝视着它，另一只手触碰到睾丸。

“父亲陛下，想插我了吧？想射我一脸吧，父亲陛下？”我随口说道。

“你只是想嘲讽我……我确实比你所想的更为卑劣， 但是这并不会折损我的自信。”

他略显不安分地扭动着，坐不住了，喘息声越来越明显。

我加紧捏弄男物的根部。那物已经坚挺如铁，燠热如汤。

他一边喘一边说：“就你这种手活儿，我觉得我还是射不太出来。”

我不去计较他所言真假。

然而我倏忽间发现，他比我见过的其他任何一个男子都富有魅力。

外表比他英俊的虽不算多，但也没有少到世间难寻。他是富有人格魅力。这种魅力和正确无关，它只是

一种难以名状的、精神气质上的美。

似乎越残酷，反而越美得摄人心魂。

我知道，岁月并没有磨平他的棱角。只是常人已不能看出。

现在的他就像金刚石一样透明而锋利，美得让人难以觉察其实质。

我笑笑，也没有停手。

谁知他有些急了，立时把我压在床上，肉刃一贯而入。那种饱涨的钝痛翻搅得我体无完肤。

他只顾自己快活。

我捏着床单，花心抽涩，艰难地从齿缝间挤出来一句话：“你这样对我……那我和你的使女们有什么区别， 亏你口口声声说我在你心里多么特别……”

我说不下去了。我的下腹部从难耐的疼痛渐渐过渡到酥麻软润，热得仿佛融化。

媚肉淫乱地张合吸夹着男物，麻痹快美得连思维都不存在。

他一次次塞填着我的下身。滚烫无比。

我感到我整个人似乎离床面飘起，身躯又轻又白， 亮得温暖耀眼。

我甩着头毫无章法地呻吟叫唤。强烈的官能感排空了我的头脑，使我进入痴迷狂喜的、非理性的境界。

在这梦幻般的境界里，我流下清澈的泪水。连连称呼着他那被人遗忘在星辰之中的名字，以好舒服一词来间

接赞美他的男性力量。

那泪水流动性很好，丝毫不粘腻。

谁知这样的境界骤然成空。那肉棒一下子抽离，带着湿滑稠密的声音。

我像个溺水的人儿，还是几近窒息在这样的甘甜之中，双腿合不拢，只想抱紧他。情欲浓得化不开。

他没有马上来拥抱我。他抽出了纸拭净浊液，然后安抚似的亲吻我。只是碰了唇。

多巴胺和孕激素的效力渐渐退去。我感觉疼痛难忍， 小腹沉重下坠，四肢酸软痉挛。

此后不知是昏厥，还是睡去了一阵子。

反正睁眼只见他坐在我身侧，肩上披着新的一件内衫，没有扣上，胸前皮肤雪白。

“你说得没错。你和她终究不同。因为她从来不会嘲讽我，也难得诱惑我。”他一边说一边抱上我，梳理我的额发。

我觉察到我的后发已经被编妥，铺展在枕后。身上也好好裹着干净清香的被子。

他是一个矛盾综合体。

余欢尽后，他服侍我去洗澡。

他横斜托抱着我，走下黄石的台阶。这不是我来时的路。

高高的柱群支撑起泛着金光的穹顶，他的小腿中部以下都淹没在地上的水里。

他朗声道：“我可以控制水的高低和温度。当水涨船高时，这个宫殿可以泛舟。”

殿中太空旷，他的语声回响反射，如同惊涛拍岸。这是一片包藏在宫殿之中的湖海。

水渐渐褪尽。他抱我走在潮湿的地面上。

潮湿的地面渐渐干燥。他搂我行在干燥的地面上。

“这宫殿下面是个什么地方啊？”

“底下是个狭长的锥形，面积也就几十公顷，直触到地壳最薄之处。并且在浅层连通着月之海里面的日之海盆。可以藉此航行到远海和月外诸国。不过在化学动力时代之前是不可行的。”

走了不到五分钟，他拐入一个厅室，里面营造有不算大也称不上华丽的汤池。水冒着轻微的热气，颜色碧绿微浊。

他轻轻把我放进去。

我恍若漂浮在母亲的腹中，收紧双臂，随着水波摇摆。他站在水中俯身与我湿吻。在这泉池之中——就像在我母亲、他妻子的羊水里。

The Other Part

王的容貌极其高贵，皮肤像霜一样白，嘴唇是暗粉色。明艳的日光在他脸上身上、墙上地上投下冷黄色的疏影。

深黑色的长发披在肩头，垂落在腰际，富有光泽。在日光下细看，带有蝶翅那样的鳞光——一种暗弱的虹彩。

他的双眼狭长，细眉凝重。

他身着白色内衫、白色裙子，白色外衫，白色长罩衫。暗红色的眼中，情绪难以觉察。

王身上的衣服服帖地重叠在一起，显得清丽又高雅。园中夜明之华繁盛馨香，蜂蝶多有环绕。

王后曾不无嫉恨地和年幼的桂舟说：“你知道你父亲穿什么衣服最好看吗？”

桂舟公主说：“不清楚。” “红色的。”

——桂舟现在才完全明白过来，母亲话中的意思。父亲为谁穿过红衣呢？

当然是弥雅。

月国人平时是不会穿红衣服的。红色表示哀悼。

据母亲描述，父亲在成为王的最初四年的非公众场合都身着红衣。

父亲还身着红衣，面无愧色地与王后发生关系。

王根本就很难有发自内心的罪恶感。

据说他的红衣有的十分华丽。他在祭奠美的死亡。当和父亲相处成为一种习惯，桂舟便不再感到此事

值得惊讶。

因为她熟知王的人格。

王对不爱的人恣意践踏，对有价值的人较为尊重， 对爱的人无比珍重，又不是什么怪事。

只是，现在的桂舟感到难以面对母亲。

母亲不怎么知道王和她的事，但是母亲不可能什么也不知道。

桂舟想来想去——其实最大的问题，只是自己心虚。你看，父亲也不怎么知道母亲和其他男人们的事，

但他也不可能什么都不知道。他也什么都没说。

母亲也没有生下过什么来历不明的孩子。父亲的关系者们也一样。

他们对彼此的私生活缺乏兴趣，也克制自己不要搞出什么事情来，或者多管彼此的闲事。

桂舟想到这里，心中越来越平静。

——我死了，他会不会为我穿红衣？可是我应该死在他之后。

我的 chouseki 哟，你不是个好父亲。但是，你是值得称颂的学者与君王。

是高雅的美男子，也是我现在惟一的情人。然而，天色晚暮，人心不古。

可我愿意相信美即是伦理，让艺术指导生活，使其高度仪式化。

那么我和他所作的一切就值得称颂，毫无过错。我画了很多关于他的画。他真是美丽啊。

生活已是一潭死水。他是意外注入我世界的清流。但是我怀疑未来。虽然我们似乎都不需要未来。

作为一个艺术家，我的任务仅仅是把画画得越来越精熟，表达出我理想的美学境界而已。

作为一个君主立宪体制下的君王，他的任务仅仅是象征国家。

作为一位公主，我的任务也仅仅是象征国家。这个责任要比王轻得多。我比王的人生来得自由。

夏天到了，母亲在离宫居住。

父亲用通信器邀我到圆宫来。他的语气不无兴奋。这时我刚用完午餐，正欲拿起画笔。

我还是驾驶着我的地面车从宫城左面的小街进入宫

城。

我穿过一切自幼熟悉的建筑和花园，仆人和守卫在路上行走，向我行礼。我在圆宫附近停下车。

我走到夜明之华生长的庭园。夜明之华已是古树， 枝叶荣茂，清香悠远。

它环绕着石头拱门。也被栽种在花境之中。

我从拱门的方向渐渐走下去，走过石头隧道，拾级而上，走进王的居所。

王已在等我。他身着古时贵族的绣有家纹的常礼装： 灰青色的膝上外套，同色的长裤和圆角翻领内衫。

袖侧、领尖和外套下摆的两侧用银色线绣着菱形构图的家纹。那不是王室的纹章。

我猜那是晓山家纹。

这套衣服很新，明显是按照古时的款式重新制作的。他的鞋形状瘦硬，明显不是古时的东西。我猜那是

星辰之中的款式。

我还是穿着我象牙色的大裙子，配上蓝绿色的衬衫和蓝绿色的发带。平时我一般是白色或者象牙色衬衫配蓝绿色裙子。

王坐在桌边看着我，使女给我倒好茶便退下了。

他用清澈的声音开口说道：“今天请你来，是想让你听听我弹琴。我的琴建造调试好了。”

“那是何等的琴啊？” “那是流行于星辰之中，你母亲所出之地的古代西

方的琴。高如大楼，奏时震慑人心，有如排山倒海，神明显现。”

“你在星辰之中我母亲的故乡的东方居住过吧，但为什么你要造这西方的琴呢？”

“因为世上没有任何音乐能与之比拟。”

我随便呷了口茶，说道：“带我去看琴吧。” 王便拉了我的手，带我往地下行走。

我来到了他曾经涨水的殿堂。

殿中建起了一个楼座，壁上排列着一组组长短各异的金属管，由精美的彩色木刻装饰包围起来。那些管大的像厅堂的柱子，小的也像旗杆。

在管的阵列下面，有一个控制台。

他顺着阶梯登上楼座，叫我留在下面，因为留在下面听声音效果更好。

我仰望穹顶，穹顶有几十人高。而那巨大的琴被装在四五层普通楼房高的地方。

王在那高高的地方背对着我坐下，在那巨大的琴面前显得十分渺小。

琴的声音就那么忽然响起来了。我一下子屏住呼吸， 凝神细听。它难以形容，庄严浩大又婉转低回。

乐曲的形式具有高妙的规律性。我感到奇妙、震慑、悲凉。

声音在石头的厅堂里回响反射，余音绕梁。

我感觉我在琴音之中观读了世界运行的规律。被挠到了痒处。

一曲终了，他拉出控制台上的一些木栓，再推回去几个，准备弹下一曲。

这曲开始之后的一个长音让我停留在原地无法动弹。它具有无与伦比的威势和华丽的锋芒。

几分钟后他越弹越快，进入了极其玄妙的境界。我感觉这曲子听着很爽。

时间不知不觉地流逝。高音就像光与梦。

音乐何其荣耀、庄严、辉煌。王以一个高亢的音符结束演奏。

琴音在石室缭绕不散。

对我来说，这是魔法般的经历。

其实两曲下来只过了十多分钟，我却觉得它让我回忆了漫长的岁月，甚至是我一生的故事。

我奔上楼座，想要好好看看这架巨大的琴。我坐到王腿上，要求他向我详细介绍。

王笑着看我一眼，结果我的头磕到了木栓。

他摸摸我的头，用一只手搂住我的腰，把我头顶上的木栓用手掌推回去。

“那是音栓。你看音栓的末端把手上标有它自己的名称，是用月国语和西方的语言写成的。拉出音栓，就可以开启它名称里所述的那一组音管的功能。一个音栓对应一组特定的音管。如你所见，音管就是这些灰色的金属管， 它主要由锡和铅做成。也有铜管以及木质的音管。音管的数量不仅仅是你在外立面能看见的这么多，在内部还排列着数以千计的音管。我的琴有七排键盘，可以说很大了。”

”在这壁板的后面是轨杆机传动装置，它们主要由带钩的弹簧和长而薄的软木片、软木条做成，连接着键盘和进气装置。轨杆机的结构极其复杂纤细，软木条自键盘内部水平延伸到后方，再由弹簧钩连接垂直方向的软木条， 从后面看去，像大量淡黄色的干面条一样直直垂挂下来， 显得严谨又轻盈。”

“进气装置与气室连通，气室呈伸缩折叠结构，材料是小羊皮，具有橡木框架。小羊皮鞣制打磨好之后用动物胶粘合在框架上。这琴具有多个气室，因为它的规模很大。一个气室负责给特定的一组音管或者多组音管提供压缩空气。空气通过电机泵入。”

我问道：“在化学动力时代之前，电机不存在，是通过人力泵入空气的吧？”

王点点头：“没错。那时的气室会配有压杆或者脚踏板，鼓风工人有规律地进行手压或者脚踏，使气室充气。后来，许多老琴都经过了电气化改造。”

“在演奏者摁下琴键之后，通过轨杆机的传动，阀门被开启，气室中的空气被释放进入相应的音管，鸣响发声。根据音管性质的不同，振动簧片或者像吹哨那样发出声音。发声之时，哨管的管唇、簧管的管口都会吹出风来。”

“打孔木板可以引导空气进入演奏者设定的音栓组合所对应的诸多音管。音栓的作用原理，就是调节诸多打孔木板的排列组合方式，以达到开启或关闭某些功能的效果。关于组合使用音栓的探究，可以类比于编程，也是一门深奥的学问。”

“你要不要试着弹一弹？”

我随便摁了几个键。即使是很简单的声音，也显得十分庄严。拉出某个音栓，再摁一遍相同的键，音色就发生了变化。

朝下看一眼，琴键共有七排，还有一排用脚操作的键盘。

我感觉这样的琴非常适合父亲，结合了视觉艺术、听觉艺术和工程学，还具有非凡的历史感、宏大的体量和精微的细节，以及无比的荣耀庄严。

“这其实是你最喜欢的乐器吧？”我问他。“是啊，是啊……”他说。

说着说着他就流泪了。

他很快拭去泪水，问道：“你想学吗？” “想啊。”

“我将倾我所能把这教给你，”他抱紧我，“我们不和王后说，好吗？”

我点头，回过身轻轻吻他。他安静地稍微舔了舔我的舌头。

“我会送一架琴给你的，安装在你喜欢的地方，它将是以蓝绿色、棕色和白色装饰的，再用金粉描上花纹。”

“等我学会了再说吧。”我报之以微笑。

他先教我识谱。这些乐曲并不是他创作的，而是星辰之中古代的音乐家们创作的。

父亲告诉我，那时还是牲畜动力时代，不过再过几十年，化学动力时代就到来了。

他还送给我一双专门用来弹奏脚键盘的鞋，重量轻， 头部窄，就像他脚上的那样。

他给我看的这些曲子有不少和宗教联系紧密。

他方才弹给我听的，是在这一乐器的领域内最著名的音乐家的作品。

父亲并不擅长作曲。他只是擅长学习。

据他所说，琴并未建成多久，因此他也仅仅是勉强能弹得比较顺畅而已。但是，这足使他很高兴了。

因为他终于能把五百余年来积在心间的对琴的喜爱释放出来。

无关爱情与国家，只是心灵深处纯粹的热爱。就像我对绘画的热爱那样深入肺腑。

我花了几个小时去了解乐谱。

过了一个星期，我能稍微弹好练习曲。

父亲坚持称赞我聪明，我却不认为自己高明。

当世界静下来，我们仅以震颤心灵的琴音来交流。

这时我感到，也许父亲愿意施舍给我一点真正的爱

情。

但是，我根本就不会放任自己沉溺其中。我足够成熟。也历经悲欢离合。

可是也许我真正地动心了。这很难说。

一旦和父亲扯上关系的事，都很难说。想着想着，我弹出的琴声越来越乱。 父亲似乎也正在出神，没有注意到。

当我偷偷转头注意他的表情，他却立即抬头注视着

我的脸。

“停一下。”他说。我停止弹奏。

他以他的唇覆盖我的唇，舌尖缠绕进退之间，常带悲愁的意味。

我漫不经心地回应他的吻。

他身上常有雪松的气味。这回他穿的是短一些的装束，所以行止之间显得利落敏捷。

他终于离开我的的双唇，轻声说道：“今天就到这里吧，你看我们都心不在焉。去汤池放松一下吧。”

我应了他的话，几乎以一种下意识的愉快动作从琴凳上站起来。

父亲见了，轻轻笑出声来。

我这才意识到我内心隐约的欢欣雀跃。

我并不是很严肃的人，一直都善于享乐，脸上的神情也时常轻松快活。虽然忧虑会有时，但我一直保持较为合理的乐观。

此时我并不刻意掩饰这种情绪，而是大大方方地看着他，挽起他的手臂。

王并不说什么，只是和我一起往楼梯下面走。

汤池之中暖雾四起。我们走过的宫殿凉如春夜。地面之上，是西镜都温柔湿润的夏天。

我们宽衣解带，踏进水中。王帮助我把头发编成长长的辫子，用青色丝带盘在头上。

他自己也束起头发。

我们在水中依偎在一起，半坐半躺，互相磨蹭抚摸。他温柔有力地进入我，从身后环住我纤细的腰。

我不停地叫唤。我被他颠倒摆弄。我融化在他身上。

这些时光淫媚又荣耀，辉煌又可耻。

我不曾与他有这样的过去，他不曾与我有这样的现

在。

我在他身上忘情地扭动，雾气之中一切恍惚又模糊。

仿佛酒酣耳热之时，我随便揽过一个人靠着，时哭时笑， 恣意妄言。

我胡乱吻着他的身体。

他尽力抽送，将我带入等至。

世界垮塌下来，光雾充满我的脑海。我痴迷狂喜。我扶着他的肩，在高潮之中不受控制地颤抖。

他抚摸着我的头发，仰头亲吻我，下身的动作越来越激烈。

最后他呜咽一声，还未退出就射在我体内。

我当然感觉不到精液在我体内的运动，我只是在欢爱的余韵之中瘫软在他的身上。

良久之后，我把头埋在他的颈间，轻声呼唤他的名字。他即刻应答，声音清亮又慵惓。 

“我们犯错了。”我说。 

“从一开始就没有对过。”他回答。 

“我得吃药了。”

他陷入沉默。

尔后他叹息一声：“我犯规了。没和我在一起，你哪来这么多事。”

“这其实都是你情我愿的……”我的声音也似叹息。他听见我这话，愣了愣，问道：“你不会真的喜欢

上我了吧？”

我站起身来说道：“无论如何，我愿意承受这一切。” “桂舟，我希望你我最好只是各取所需……”

“凡事没那么简单，你也知道，开始了就回不去从前。”

“我很抱歉。”

“没什么，人都受本能驱使。”我俯下身来稍微拥抱了一下王，从堆在地上的衬裙口袋里拿出药片，掬起一捧温泉水就喝了下去。

王静静地看着我的动作，忽然站起来为我擦干身体， 套上衬衣。

穿好衣服之后，我们互相依靠着走出汤室的门。王一直在走神。

接下来几个星期，我格外心惊胆战，好几次想拨我医生的号码，最终还是放下了通讯器。

我画不下去画，天天出去听音乐会。

王上还是给我打了电话：“情况还好嘛？” 

“我不知道。什么反应也没有。我之前一直吃长效，你也知道，可能性很低很低。但是我呢，就是怕……”

“予梦联系过你或者见过你的面么？” 

“没有。” 

“那你放宽心。如果真的有事，来找我做掉。”

我知道父亲会一些难度不太大的外科手术。他还跟我说过，龙树的妹妹临国太子妃殿下端树的处女膜是他补的，不然端树在那个年代根本嫁不进宫内。

在悯国年间，这种事简直不可思议。

就像我在化学动力时代到来之后，对于自己不能再使用魔法那样感到不可思议。

我渐渐平静下来，甚至换上最时新的衣服，在人流最少的清晨去逛园艺展，还带上了我的速写本，想着画一画花。

在展会上，我居然遇见了只身前来的王。

王把头发藏进帽子里，一身时下普通人的打扮。我叫道：“chouseki。”

他惊讶地抬起头来，又为我在耳畔别上一枝合乎时宜的花。

我们交换了几句消息，得知王心里也颇愁烦。他迅速轻吻了我一下，我们便各走各的路。

我开车回到住处。

我只有潜心创作的时候才住在宫内，如果大画刚完成或者没心情，我就住在宫外。

还不到早上九点，我重新瘫回床上。

我拿下鬓边的花，把它插在彩色玻璃瓶里。那是一朵紫色的铁线莲。

也是王送给我的第一朵花。我看着它，感到害怕又孤独。

我照常举办艺术沙龙。仅是桢翁不会再和我一起主持沙龙，星树也不会再来。

我装作若无其事，和朋友们大谈特谈我的创作和我最近的见闻。

然后再看看后辈们的作品，提点几句，邀请优秀作品的作者参加展览。

新来的青年画家用敬慕的眼神追随着我的言行。他的画并不使我满意，但是我还是耐心地为他提出意见。

在我的沙龙圈子之外，还有很多艺术家在搞所谓“现代艺术”。我年纪大了，不是特别欣赏他们的作品。但是确有好看的、有意思的。

我不能否定他们作品的价值，但是这些东西在我力所能及的范围之外。

我努力做好我自己的事情，也容纳新的事物。

就像我穿衣服，古雅又不失时尚。

我用试纸一直都没测出怀孕。大半个月之后，月经来了。我看着棉垫上的血，差点在洗手间里哭出来。

没事了。我真的没怀上孩子。我立即打电话给王。

王不知说什么来安慰我，只是说：“下午过来，我用最好的点心招待你，然后再练琴。”

我打扮了一中午，换好鞋，随便吃了点饭就到宫城里去了。

王见我神情轻松，衣服华楚，也便放下心来，让我吃他使女做的镜面蛋糕和杏仁饼，还有种种漂亮的水果。

待我用手帕拭净嘴角，他就带我去练琴。

他不再和我并排坐在琴凳上，而是坐在操作台旁边新搬来的椅子上。

他穿着常礼装，头发被琴台上的灯光映出黄白色， 阴影之内却黑得苍青。

王比往常更严格地要求我。他说自己也把大量时间花在练琴上，从清晨到夜晚。

我感到王在自责。我听他示范演奏，手法已日渐老成。我站在他旁边，看他瘦白的双手在多排键盘之间上下飞舞， 脚上踩着通奏低音。

其实是谁错了呢？不过是我们都做了不该做的事罢

了。

在琴声鸣响之间，我暗自思㤔。

一曲终了，他转头仰视我。

“我还是犯了得意忘形的错误。我根本不能怪你美丽热情，只能怪自己禁不住诱惑。我感觉愧对你。”

我摇摇头：“我说过，人都受本能驱使。”

“予梦说想见见你。”

我觉得心头一凉。 

“不过，她什么也不知道。”王补充道。

“那我明天去吧。”我不想多说，就让王站起来， 自己开始弹。我缺乏说话的耐心。

我弹得算不上好听，但足够努力。

第二日，我精心打扮，备好礼物，由司机开着我最好的车去离宫，后排坐着我和女仆。

母亲平时住在宫内，我倒不时去探访。但当她夏季住在离宫，我就几乎不去。

但是，应父亲所说的，我还是来了。

我和女仆走过花园和水池，进入主体建筑。

母亲穿着藕荷色的长纱裙坐在会客室里，男仆们侍立在两侧。我走过去，在她身边坐下。

她问我最近过得怎么样。

我着重说我的艺术生活，还打开速写本给她看。

母亲笑得很放心，轻描淡写地对我说：“听你父亲说，你画了不少他的肖像？”

“是啊。”我平静地回答。 

“你试着找他要弥雅的画看看，她比你在同时期画得更好。”

“弥雅会画画？”

“当然了，你父亲对我说，她比你还聪明。不，何止是比你聪明，你父亲都不如她聪明。”

我隐约感到我受到了来自母亲的恶意，甚至侮辱。但是她很快就不提这些事了，继续和我漫无目的地

闲聊。

她带我去看她的花园，她的花园里尽是洁白饱满、害羞带露的花朵，就是没有白色的夜明之华。

虽然母亲年轻时在星辰之中是学器乐的学生，但是我对她绝口不提父亲的大琴。

母亲都没有进入过圆宫。

圆宫是父亲秘密的自我世界，是隔绝外物的神仙洞府。那里有地下殿堂，有汤池，有大琴，有长窗围绕的房间，有蓝湖柏，还有夜明之华。稍远处的一小片林地，种着高大又秀丽的香柏。

父亲隐居在其间，闲淡又哀愁。

第三日我去练琴。在父亲的亚麻色石头客厅里，我向他提起母亲所说的事。——我向他要弥雅的画看。

王叹了口气，放下茶杯：“其实予梦没见过弥雅的画。弥雅走时不过十九岁。你真的想看，我给你看看便是。”

我万万没想到父亲就这么答应了。

他带我来到他的博物室。在靠墙的一个矮柜上，固定的方形玻璃罩内有一个古时游学者用的书箱。

书箱有父亲身高的三分之二那么长，可以背在背上， 再把带子系在腰间。它看起来极其沉重。

他从钥匙串里的诸多钥匙中找出一把小钥匙，为我打开玻璃罩的门。

他戴上手套，从书箱里掏出一本本子，放在软垫上打开给我看。我凑过去观察弥雅的画。

平心而论，有名家水准，不够精熟老辣，但还比不上皇后大师。

比起创作技法，更引人注目的是画的内容。画中的父亲那么富有活力，年轻英俊，甚至有些艳丽。

“她的画不止这些，我给你挑了保存情况比较好也画得比较好的看一看。抱歉，我想我不能给你看更多了。”

我也戴上他递过来的手套，一页页翻看。真是异才伤促短。

那是神藉着人之手画出的作品。端庄文雅，精致秀丽， 收放自如。但是，并不温柔。

太阳的光照进二楼的博物室。室内充斥着金色的灰

尘。

万物都依靠太阳才能够生长。太阳并不温柔。但光明又美丽。

我合上那与我少时所用类似的本子，如今，它早就是古物了。

“宫城之外的一切都在变。凡人生命短暂，而我们不老且寿命漫长。未来会是怎么样呢？”我自言自语。

父亲用戴手套的手握住我戴手套的手，说道：“大地上的人们终将可以到达星辰之中。在化学动力时代就可以，以后将慢慢一步步走远。说不定我有生之年还能见到过去的朋友的后人，在那星辰的彼方。”

——十多年后，月国发射了第一颗人造卫星。

而在宫城之外我的住宅内，大厅的墙壁上矗立着设计精美的大管风琴。

我在举办沙龙时弹奏它，平日里也弹奏它。我还画过它，并因此得到了“画琴桂舟”的雅号。

我只知道过着古雅的上流社会生活。

音乐如此美好，而这时我还远远不知道，核动力时代就快来了。

我更不知道核动力时代真正意味着什么。

The other part ended.

2017.5.21 AM11:03（修改至 11：44 完稿）

石灰灯于马塘

续命

他又一次沉溺在桂舟美丽的肉体里。

在那些不可思议的时间之中，他甚至忘却了人与人之间的爱，而把她当做一个称心如意、精致华楚的人偶。

他让精液遮盖在她的脸颊上，嗅闻舔舐她淡赭红色的牝物， 其中充满了奶酪和香料般的气味。

他掰开她左右扭动的臀部。她的两穴如同浸透了酒与蜜。亲吻拥抱之后行淫作乐，在情绪失控的时候，可以什么都不想。

而她的子宫，他心想，一定像软熟的无花果，掰开来甜美又艳红; 果肉仿佛会蠕动，汁水微微黏住掰开之人的双手。即便求索无度，也令人满口应允。

青春的岁月都永远逝去了。他还永远记得弥雅。弥雅的身体既不算成熟，也远非稚嫩，乳房尖尖的，皮肤好似象牙雕成那样。她敏感又冷酷，举止有礼，却对他的爱抚甘之如饴。她容易陷入沉思和陶醉。那几年欢乐不计其数，对永别的恐惧和痛苦也缠绕其中。

而这往往使彼此贪恋性爱，不知餍足。王还能清晰回忆起那种着魔般的快感、彻底的兴奋和满足。那是在与梦想中的女神交合。

她的皮囊声娇软颤，灵魂之间得到极大的妙乐。没有什么比那幸福。

而就算在清醒之后，他也会抱紧她，给她无数的吻。

曾经在他和弥雅之间，没有算计，也没有冷漠。两人都以极大的热情接纳对方。虽然有时他不知道她在想什么，信任也能使他的脸上常常充满微笑。

他却不敢这么对待桂舟。是他引诱了桂舟。有时候桂舟的外衣带着淡淡的油料味道，琥珀、罂粟籽、亚麻仁、核桃仁、达玛树脂，还有松节油。他知道自己的体味如同香柏， 和她拥抱之时，松柏的味道就融合在一块了……

而桂舟身体的味道，如同麝香与睡莲，还带着一股印度鼻烟似的、又略显清淡的异香。

她是由内而外、完完全全的一位女性，感性又富有吸引力， 达到了高度的自我认同。

而他使她感到不安了。他们所做的都是丑事。

他又想到他的王后，那个爱慕权力的、不幸的女人。她也未曾苍老，然而从未迷人。王先是爱上她的侄女，再和她结了婚，又染指她的女儿。弥雅离去之后，悲愤可耻地化作空虚的性欲，他身着红装，一次次逼迫王后在自己身下求饶。不久后这个女人就怀孕了，身姿甚至比从前看起来更加动人。

王后眉目清秀，算得上聪明，也非常自私。王敢打赌从前没谁像他这么激烈地折磨她。

王的心里燃烧着愤恨的怒火。为了利益，他们完成了这笔交易。王自然是寻欢作乐的好伴侣，但是在岁月的消磨中他已经渐渐忘记什么是爱了。然而，王后羞愤的悲鸣、因为快感和痛苦而皱起的面颊，在他记忆里还是那么清晰。她曾为他流泪，为自己开脱，她对王的欣赏，不过是出自友爱。但当他们脱下衣裳坦诚相见的时候，她是顺应命运， 王的眼里却饱含痛苦。

不得已的悲剧却不可避免。

为了国家的未来，生出继承人是必须的。

王那时还总迷失在梦境中。春梦无休无止，醒时一滩腥冷， 佳人了无痕。

幸运的是，那时龙树还在世。他还记得有一回，他和龙树出巡的时候。龙树那时对他早已心如死灰，非常安分守己， 做好本职工作，决口不提感情。

在车里他和龙树坐在一起，他却吻住了龙树。龙树惊讶极了，身体微微颤抖，努力控制住自己不出声。

龙树那时还不算老，但已经不年轻了。

他一次次吻着龙树，龙树的舌头又薄又软，缓缓地试图回应着，胆怯多于兴奋。

龙树还是很瘦，皮肤光洁，骨骼优美。

当他们到了落脚的地方，用过晚餐，他把龙树推倒在床上。龙树伸出手来想脱王的衣服，王按住他，撩起他的长袍。“我想不出这有什么意义……王上已经有了妻女。”龙树对 他 说 。 “那又何妨？”他粗暴地打断龙树，“龙树阁下不是喜欢我吗？”

龙树不作声，盯着他挺立的男物，也许是在观察暴起的青筋，也许是在看流出的尿道球腺液，眼神不知道是渴望还是惶恐。

他终于伸手来碰龙树的阴囊，拍打髂骨和臀瓣，用手指研磨戏弄秘处，吸吮啃咬乳头。

龙树呻吟不止，双颊染上绯红，腿不安分地抖着，肉棒也翘起来。

那夜畅快极了，两人身上都汗水淋漓 ; 龙树疼痛的菊穴里沾满了王上淫秽的精液。

王的腹部也溅上一片来自龙树的、黏稠的白色喜悦。

错误一直在发生。

而如今，在龙树那高雅清寂的墓地里，尸骨都已经烂得与泥土分不清了吧。他已经被历史长久铭记，才德和功勋都极其尊荣。

而王还活着，依旧未老，还在怀想自己过去的淫行。

桂舟就在他面前撅着屁股，颜色古雅的袜口上尽是丰盈的白色肉体。他清楚他仅需进入那肉体，就可以获得诸多妙乐。这位美丽的公主已经服从于他。此事甚好，但他却难以确信她爱着她。也许这服从只是顺应肉体本性的一种无意识行为，和知性没多少关系。

她的股间微微发汗，血脉在有力地跳动，挥发出情欲的馨香。

他勃然进入。

那蜜壶包裹住他，又滑又热，他的阴茎撑开诸多柔软的皱襞。

写于 2018

于是，桂舟为王做了一件极好的刺绣长衬衫，为王送去。母亲责骂鄙薄她，说她再这样自己就气得快要死掉了，并且表示根本无法忍受她的所作所为。

桂舟不以为然，实则深感不安。拥抱王还不如拥抱一只枕头，难道不是吗？肉体之爱并不是更好。枕头象征着灵魂之爱，它不是一个人，但它可以是所有人。  
早在她更加恃才傲物的年纪，追随者拥簇在她左右裙边，她裙子左边绣着挑逗之语，右边绣着哲理之问。她感到灵魂渐渐脱离身体的时候，抓住一个人讲最好的诗也无济于事。这就是那种发自内心的无助。

那么，这些个早就拥有一切的人，为什么要把爱剪得破破碎碎呢？不浪费一丝一毫，做成方形梯形，固守“古教礼典”也是好的。  
一个人不可能同时度过一百个春天，果园里群树盛放。他在当年只能品尝当年的新果子。冷冻的果子，不是最佳美的。未来的果子也还没有来，但他能推测出它大概的样子。  
王在一个和煦的日子，在院子里沐浴完毕，裸身挺立，面庞散发着光明。他用毛巾吸干身上的水，搽面，轻轻走进香水的雾气。然后他套上那件衬衫，极好的棉纱略带松散的弹性垂落下来，拂过那颗淡色的挺立的柔软乳头，硕果累累的睾丸，垂在他骨肉匀停的腿侧。看他的臀部！臀沟优美深陷，臀肉椭圆高耸，瘦削不失饱满，线条精炼尤甚。他轻轻在花园地上走动，脚跟的肌腱、甚至被地面压平泛黄的脚底边缘都十分动人。  
（他真漂亮！我的屁话放完了）  
他神情严肃，沉浸在一种富有尊严的沉思与放松之中。衬衫绣上雉鸡与孔雀般的繁密花边，高贵华美而不乏素朴幽真，针法劲力十足。然后他拢拢门襟，梦游一般地笑了，看着远处葳蕤绸密的园林，一片片的白百合、玉簪花，林下侧畔的长药杜鹃、石楠杜鹃，桧柏、雪松和黎巴嫩杉的冠顶。  
“树是天空的蕾丝。”他说。

他就坐下来抚慰自己，男根缺乏女阴的分泌物，皮褶干涩间蕴含着无奈之梦。“一个人的所有性欲不可能即刻得到满足，因此人总是处在不同程度和形式的性压抑中。”  
在思想的幔帐间，恍恍惚惚出现桂舟曼妙的身影。她弯腰曲背笑着，爬上床，胸衣半解，露着侧腰和两个屁股，就和他嬉闹不止，玩了好一阵。她的腰臀生着夸张的倒角。他扯下长长的、轻捷的、油亮闪光的缎带，握住缰绳般，驾驭她的秘密。  
他五指慢慢抚摩，仿佛说书人自己给自己讲一个娓娓道来的故事。他浸入沉没在这秘密的影戏里，手执梦境的纺锤。穿梭，他编织怨恨之纱。他用面料摩擦出腥秽的米浆潲水。口轮匝肌喷溅。织物上浆后洁白硬挺，微微发臭。

  
在性爱中，迷恋是什么样子？是离不开的感觉，被唤起极度的依赖和渴求。是疲惫但永远不能足够。  
于是，他放松了警惕，忘记了咬牙切齿，在花园里因一件衬衫而睡着了。

孩子。桂舟是我的孩子。在我不曾托举拥抱的掌心之外，她是什么时候长成了一个陌生女人。  
她是我熟悉而不认识的女人。在她年轻气盛、畅所欲言的时候，我并不会在她侧畔。当我和她还年轻的时候的那些欢宴，她和男女们调笑并且探讨智慧与美的真谛时，我不在她的身边。  
这并非出于厌恶，我不讨厌桂舟，我讨厌自己造成“桂舟”这么一个后果。所以我是在逃避自我行为的后果，逃避某种精神上的不忠。我将永永远远忠于金乌——我豪畅地对自己讲，这是我对我自身的倡议和警告。某种程度上，这带来极度痛苦。我一直认为我仅仅能做到表面平静以适应理智的判断，而我的思想之海是凄风苦雨、海潮狂啸、漩涡翻搅的，极度之激情如同霜斧雨锯，粗暴地分割着我的内在。我狂躁、没有耐心，时而压抑感情，时而狠命发泄。我不认为自己是精神正常的。  
金乌不会在意这些凡间苦痛的。她期望我做一个天仙，纯洁地复仇，光辉地逝世就可以了。我难道不想做天仙吗！我不是，我没有！人神殊途的道理极其明显。  
因着这种宿命，神赐予我使用刀剑之权柄，然后我使用刀剑，却不能死于刀剑。  
为了心上人，我可以死一万次！心上人不许我为她而死，我的激情早就失去真正的出口。啊！我确实是个可怜人，这可怜并不能分享，我不想再收割一茬茬空虚的麦穗，那些为了阿谀而进行的试图共情，而背后埋藏着不屑和讥讽。庸俗之人怪我想太多！那不是得偿所愿的丰收。  
我目眦欲裂凝望太阳，太阳也凝望着我，这很好，就是我快瞎了。日子何时捱到头啊！世界上哪有我这么过活的人，真是荒谬。

王座上我喝着酒，身边是不幸的王后。斟酒人倒了一杯又一杯，我醉了就回去折磨王后。王后在我龟头上研磨着，软腻有余，风情不足。这时候，我不爱她是一回事，我和她做爱，又是另一回事。我让她知道她的身体从属于我，而淡化从属于她自己的印象，她得记住是随时准备给我使用的。  
我是她的主人，认为她低我一等的主人。她是为了达到某种手段的工具。  
当我和龙树偶尔说些亲昵爱语时，她嫉妒的、猫头鹰般的眼神使我快乐。  
我爱不爱龙树，这个问题不需要过多明辨是非，龙树爱我就足够了，我很受用这一点。钱财、土地，花一般的俊男美女，我不等他开口讨要，无论有功还是无过，我赏赐给他最多，胜过所有朝臣。  
陪伴我，好似陪伴一头猛虎，他就是这样辛苦。  
我真的是个十恶不赦的神经病，那便好了！只有在梦里杀人才不必负责任。我斩断龙树最漂亮的姬妾的脖子，砸烂她的七弦琴。  
龙树见我杀人并不表露悲伤惊愕，我叫他舔了刀尖上的血，便可以任意吻我。龙树面有忿忿，舔了血却不来吻我。我就狠命吻他。  
我说：“我是用最锋利的东西善待别人。”  
后来探子告诉我龙树在夜里饮泣。他也被那时的我折磨了！可叹他寿命活不到今天，我今日已很与人为善，可惜他不得见。我也会感到羞惭和孤独。

我这根大鸡巴，也插过许多眼儿。我这个小眼儿，也入过不少鸡巴。多是图个一时爽利。我想要时，便想马上得到，否则激情就冷却了，难以发展出后续之爱。越淫荡自然越好。我催促、劝诱别人快为我马上打开。于我而言这才是适合的。我的性欲很强，很难得到充分满足。或者说，我是为了这个才继续活下去。爱只是人的一部分，从属于更加高贵的精神，而色情和它不完全同步。紧紧拥抱住别人，亲嘴、揉奶、舔阴户和肛门，抽插和被抽插，纯粹快乐是藏在这之中。人的热烈是一个人的热烈，发泄之后才有幸福平静。永远压抑躁动则永远躁动。无论是主动还是被动，我都喜欢，我喜欢融化和嘶喊。在那些酸溜溜的奇异之痛中，我才能感受到人之所以存在。这真是太好了。屈从也是好，征服也是好。  
写于2019年9月5日


End file.
